


Adventures in Dining

by Lamsfan



Series: Whamilton and Lams Meet-Cutes [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: John is hungry. Someone tries to get in his way.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Whamilton and Lams Meet-Cutes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833766
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Adventures in Dining

“I’m sorry, sir. The wait for a table is approximately thirty minutes, more if you’d like one near a window. You might try outdoors. My list shows one, possibly two tables available.” Before John could respond, he felt the man behind him in line turning to dash towards the host stand on the other side of the closed door. “Thanks,” he called, as he turned to follow the flash of dark hair.

“Table for one,” the man said.

The host picked up one menu and the drink list and as he opened his mouth to say _right this way_ , John cut him off. “Make that a table for two.” Looking directly at the man and wondering how he could even see through those ridiculously long eyelashes, he said, “You’re taking the table that should have been mine. The least you can do is share it.” The host discreetly picked up a second menu.

“Sorry, no. I’m planning to work while I eat and I’d rather not be distracted by idle chitchat.” The second menu went back into the holder and the couple behind John grumbled at the delay.

John was undeterred. “And,” he paused briefly, “you’re going to buy me dinner as an apology.”

The man sighed. “You’re very pushy, you know.”

“So I’ve been told. And that’s not even my most attractive quality.” He leaned against the host stand, waiting patiently and allowing the man to take in his toned physique. John took a moment to appraise him as well, noting how well his suit fit, how it emphasized his trim waist and slightly rounded hips.

“Look, I apologize for poaching your table. Why don’t you have a seat at the bar and I’ll buy you a drink while you wait for the next one.”

John didn’t budge.

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” the table thief said.

John shook his head.

“Okay, you can share my, your table,” he corrected, “as long as you don’t talk. And I’ll buy you one drink and an appetizer, not dinner.”

“A drink and an entrée and I’ll just have a taste of your appetizer and dessert.”

“You want to share my food? What do you think this is? Some kind of date?”

John almost choked on a small laugh as the impatient couple mumbled for them to _get a room already_ but covered it with his most dazzling smile. “Maybe _._ ”

“Fine,” the man huffed, but John could tell there was no heat behind the word. In fact, his eyes sparkled, as though he’d finally recognized the challenge (opportunity?) John offered. “It’s a good thing you’re cute.”

The host picked up the second menu again and made an entry into the computer, changing the location of the table to one at the edge of the pier, with a romantic view of the sunset. It just happened to be a table that would let him watch the couple more easily for what was likely going to be an interesting meal.


End file.
